world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Tlalocmaenam1
09:21 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 21:21 -- 09:21 GT: Yo 09:21 GT: Airhead 09:22 GT: Are you too buxy xtitching thoxe horrendoux ragx together 09:23 AC: lolol heeeeeeeey Tila !!! 09:23 AC: you knoww Im always like 09:23 GT: "Tila" 09:23 AC: wrist deep in the stitchiin 09:23 AC: soooooo deep 09:23 GT: Wow, juxt... what 09:24 AC: well I can neveer remember howw your namme qoes 09:24 AC: so like 09:24 GT: Thatxfunnyconxideringyou'rexoxhallow 09:24 AC: Tila! 09:24 -- greatTenochtitlan GT holds his head in his hands and sighs -- 09:24 GT: Look 09:24 GT: I'm here on xtrictly buxinexx matterx 09:25 AC: ohhhhh riqqqqqqht 09:25 AC: so like whats up browndude ??? 09:25 GT: I have your fucking money 09:25 GT: Thatx what'x up 09:25 GT: You need to come pick it up 09:26 GT: Xend a xervant or drone or xome xhit 09:26 AC: lol okay Ill makke sure it qetts picked upp and stuff 09:26 AC: Im totallly on it 09:26 AC: like so on it 09:27 AC: =:D <-- is on it 09:27 GT: The Condexcenxion better get thix 09:28 GT: Becauxe 1) I xpent a lot of xervant labor finding all thix gold 09:28 AC: lolol dont wooooorrrrryyy Tila 09:28 GT: And 2) XHE WILL FUCKING WIPE MY BLOOD OFF HER HANDX WHEN XHE'X DONE WITH ME 09:29 AC: lmao omq browndude thats like 09:29 AC: soooooo hells of funny 09:29 AC: all the funnyy 09:29 GT: "xoooooo hellx of funny" 09:30 GT: Truly you enlighten ux all with your deep inxightx 09:30 AC: thanks =:D 09:31 AC: oh annd Ill be supes surre that yu qett my laaaatest projject with thhe drone duude 09:31 AC: youre qonna TOTES loove it !!! 09:31 GT: Your latext project? 09:32 GT: Did you remember that I have 2 armx? Xo, like, 5 arm holex ix not cool 09:32 GT: That laxt xhirt you gave me didn't even fucking make xenxe in 3D xpace 09:33 AC: lolol I knnow 09:33 AC: it was like 09:33 AC: SUPES leqit 09:33 AC: another Niadis MASSTERPIECE !!! 09:34 GT: "Legit" "Maxterpiece" I don't know if you know what thoxe wordx mean 09:34 GT: But I don't want to know 09:34 GT: Becauxe I don't care 09:35 GT: Do you even know what you ARE 09:35 GT: And you're fucking xquandering it 09:35 AC: lol yu sayy that like 09:35 AC: EVERY time 09:36 GT: I'm not fucking joking 09:36 GT: Wow, if i had been born in your body 09:36 GT: Minux having a groove of courxe 09:37 GT: Hot damn, I know I wouldn't be waxting my immenxe powerx on THIX XHIT 09:37 AC: =<:| <-- is like totes weirdded out by that thouqqht 09:37 AC: but like 09:37 GT: You don't even know how to xpell Emprexx 09:37 AC: two peeps in onne body would be sooooooo weird 09:38 GT: Where to xtart... that comment neatly xumx up all of you in a xingle xentance 09:38 AC: dawwww thankks browndude =:D 09:39 GT: You are very welcome! 09:39 GT: I mean it from the bottom of my hemo-pump orifice! 09:40 GT: I have to pay hella caxh juxt to rule a few thouxand chumpx 09:41 GT: You have the potential to rule BILLIONX. You make xhirtx out of xcrap cloth in your free time and have yet to maxter your native fucking language 09:41 GT: I can't even talk to you right now, my face hurtx from xcowling 09:41 AC: lol of course 09:41 GT: WHAT EVEN 09:41 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 21:41 -- 09:43 AC: ooops quess youur internet dieed 09:43 AC: lmao byeeeee browndude <><><>